Hermione's Deal
by JenJen05
Summary: Hermione was rejected but made a deal with her friends to get a date in 2 DAYS-Can she do it? --I know summary sucks-but it's good!--Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

"OK,SO it was harder than it looked. Big deal"Hermione Granger thought out loud.  
  
"Talking to yourself again,Herm? That's a very unhealthy habit,"Ginny Weasley said teasingly  
  
"Well,you know me and Unhealthy habits,"She answered rolling her eyes.  
  
Even though Ginny was one of her best friends she definitely got on her nerves.  
  
"So,HOw it go?"Ginny asked while pushing her red hair behide her ears.  
  
"Umm well It didn't,"Hermione answered looking at th e ground disap"You're telling me that you didn't do it.After being obsessd with him so long. You didn't ask him?"Rachael replied hearing the whole conversation.  
  
Rachael Neilsen was another friend of Hermione's. She was very,let's say,outspoke and seemed to like to yell alot.  
  
"Please-Say it Louder,I don't think people who live in Uranus heard that,"Hermione said annoyingly but smiling knowing her friend to well.  
  
"I didn't say it THAT loud,What?Do you want me too?-"Rachael said smiling evilly  
  
"No,No,NO,Hermione repleied quickly  
  
"Ok,so tell u what happened,"Ginny asked while applying lip gloss once more. Rachael rolled her eyes at the fact that Ginny was putting on make up again. Rachael was the sporty and barely wore make up and didn't understand why Ginny needed to redo her lipstick every 3-5 minutes it seemed. "Well,I walked over to Tyler Summers,all pumped and ready.And I...froze and turned around and pretained I went the wrong way,"Hermione said as if convicing herself that she did right and didn't care. 'It's only a boy,'she though 'Yea,a boy that happens to be exstreamly hott and smart,'another voice anwered back in her head. She shoke her head and came back to reality.  
  
"You froze?"Ginny replied as she closed her lipstick container deciding it looked 'perfect'.  
  
"How many times do we have to go over this. I'll..I'll be Tyler and you be you--"Ginny began to say but was interuped.  
  
"Well who else would she be,genis,"Rachael replied smiling knowing that Ginny's hugest pet peeve was to be interuped.  
  
"Oh Shut up,"Ginny snapped and rolled her eyes at Racheal.  
  
"Ok,before I was so RUDELY interuped-"she gared over at Rachael "I was saying pretain I'm Tyler and tell me what I told you to say to him,"Ginny finsished proud of her so-called "Brillent pre-plan"as she called  
  
"Fine,"Hermione answered knowing that Ginny or Rachael wasn't goin to give up on her,sometime today she was going to have to ask Tyler Summers,the man of her dreams,to Yule Ball. "Hey Tyler,"Hermione said mockig what Ginny told her to say.  
  
"Hey,"Ginny said in her manlyest voice she could do,which was quite hillarous.  
  
"So,you going to the ball?"Hermione asked knowing that IF this was the real guy she wouldn't ask him or use this an opener.  
  
"I don't know,no date,ya know,"Ginny said in a voice again. At this point Racheal burst out laughing.  
  
"Me neither,"Hermione said, or 'hinting'as Ginny called it. 'Yeah, right hinting? lmao Tyler will be like 'sweet!,have fun' and walk off,not getting it,knowing my luck,'she though  
  
"Oh umm Wanna go together?"Hermione asked after Ginny and Rachael both began to staring at her miss line.  
  
"Sure,"Ginny said smiling  
  
"See,it's easy.Your going to ask him...today,"Rachael said firmly.  
  
"Today at lunch.He's got lunch was us today,It's Wednesdays,"Ginny replied was an amused smiled on her face.  
  
'Great! Now I have to do it.'Hermione thought.  
  
"We better go,pass is almost over,got to hurry to Charms or the teacher will KILL us for sure!,"Ginny yelled as she and Rachael basically ran to class. Hermione began to slowly walk to her next class,her least favorite class at that-Potions. She signed and walked even slower thinking about how exactly is she goin to ask Tyler. As she took another slow step-the bell rang.  
  
"Oh man!"she groaned and ran the rest of the way to Potions.  
  
"Mrs.Granger tardy again,that's the third time,"Snape said strictly as she walked in and slowly walked to her seat toward the front.  
  
"I know,I'm sorry,"Hermione said trying to look really sorry but she really wanted to rip Snape's head off,this was the least liked teacher and seemed to already hate Hermione,which was very strange since most teachers loved Hermione.  
  
"Ok well everyone get out your Potions book,"Snape said in his normal maltone voice. 'Oh no,I switched my Potions and Herbolgy book,'she thought. She looked around nervously,she was the only one that didn't have the book. She raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"Snape asked annoyed at the sudden intruption "I accidently grabbed the wrong book,can I go get my potions book?,"Hermione asked nicely and exstreamly nervously since once again everyone's focus was on her.  
  
"No,you MAY not.You intruped me by being trady,I'm not going to let you do that again.Just share with someone"Snape said rudely. Hermione looked around the room,there wasn't any of her friends in this class.  
  
"Here,wanna share?"A voice asked  
  
She turned around a saw a cute red-headed boy with a sheeply smile on his face as he offered her some of his book. She smiled and nodded and turned around so she could read the book too.  
  
"Thanks,"she whispered to him when Snape started talking again  
  
"No problem,"he said smiling  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger,by the way,I don't think I know you,"she whispered to him.'you mean flirting,'a voice said in her head as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Hey Nice to meet ya,I'm R-,"the boy began but was intreped  
  
"Mrs.Granger will you stop inturuping MY class,"Snape shouted as alot of the Slytherin's sni ck ered.  
  
"But I wasn't,I-,"Hermione tryed to explain  
  
"No excuses-Mrs.Granger that's 20 points from Gryffodor."Snape yelled with a huge grin on his face. Alot more of the Slytherins snic k er ed and laughed.  
  
She rolled her eyes and Snape began to talk again.  
  
The remained of the class this boy and Hermione read from the same book as well glancing at eachother flirtously. The bell rang. and she decided to flirt a little more. She didn't know what got in to her,she never flirted but this guy was some how different.She walked over and whispered into his ear softly "Thanks again,"and smiled brillently and walked out leaving this boy kinda confused but in a daze. She felt really light head when she walked toward her next class-she thought after Potions..is oh no-Lunch,She just remember that she was suppose to ask Tyler to the ball. She looked over toward the door,'nope it's too far',she thought.  
  
"I'll have to go threw it,"she thought out loud. She walked over toward her friends.  
  
"You ready?"Rachael said as Hermione began to sit down.  
  
"Can't I eat first?"Hermione asked trying to cover her nervousness.  
  
"Better to get it over with,Herm,"Ginny replied reasonablely notcing her fail attemps to look cool and not nervous.  
  
"Yeah.plus he's all alone over there,"Rachael said pointing toward the soda machiane (i know there aren't any there-but bare with me-k) She looked over and saw the brown hair boy deciding which soda to get.  
  
"Fine,I'll do it if it'll shut you two up,"Hermione said waving her hands around dramically.  
  
She walked over tothe target.  
  
'Here goes nothing,'she though as she pulled some money faking to buy a soda. Oh hey!," Hermione said smiling,feeling brave talking to him.  
  
"Hey,"Tyler said half paying attention.  
  
"Hard decision,huh?"Hermione said trying to sound really confident.  
  
"Yea,"he said smiling looking at her now.  
  
"Hmmm.Pepsi or Mountain Dew,That's a big desidion!,"Tyler jokely defenced.  
  
"Oh yea.I see.Hmmm Pepsi is better,"Hermione said smiling as she tryed to look serious.  
  
"Moutain Dew it is,"Tyler said pushing a button.  
  
"Hey!"Hermione said flirtously laughing  
  
At that moment a can came out,a blue can.  
  
"I was only joking,"Tyler said smiling as he picked up the Pepsi can.  
  
She releised that he was going to leave soon so she'll have to ask-now or never.  
  
"So,you going to the yule ball?"Hermione asked as she began to blush.  
  
"Um yea with Casey Woods(Sorry Casey u never told me ur last name-so I made it up-k),"He replied shyly.  
  
"Oh cool.I haven't decided weather or not I'm going,"she replyed honestly and tryed to cover up her disappointment.  
  
"Oh yea.You should go,"he said smiling as he started to walk away and waved bye.  
  
She looked over at the soda machine feeling bad that it seemed that she was rejected. She put the money in the machine and got a Moutain Dew and walked over to her table trying to smile so everyone wouldn't assume what just happened.  
  
"Sooo?"Ginny asked smiling  
  
"He's going-,"Hermione said with her head down as she was intruped by Rachael  
  
"OMG HERMIONE HE SAID-"Rachael yelled and some heads looked this way including Tyler.  
  
"No Rach shut it-I wasn't done-He's going... with Casey Woods,"Hermione said now bright red.  
  
"Awww!I'm sorry Hermmy!,"Ginny said jumping up and gave her a hug.  
  
"You did a good job covering up your disappointment,"Rachael said and Ginny nodded sitting by her.  
  
"Thanks guys,"Hermionw said and started eating her food.  
  
"Well?"Ginny asked looking up at her intedencely  
  
"Well what?"Hermione asked then noticing that look in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Whatever idea you have I am NOT,in any way, going to have a part of it,"Hermione said strictly  
  
"Oh yes you are,"Ginny said laughing  
  
"What is the idea?"Rachael asked  
  
"Ok well Rachael and I have dates-So you gotta come,Hermione,"Ginny said with her sad puppy dog face on  
  
"No,No,No I'm not.And Tyler is with Casey Woods,Remember?"Hermione answered sadly.  
  
"Yeah but Tyler isn't the only boy here!,"Ginny replyed  
  
"Yeah-c'mon Herm,"Rachael pressured her. 'Oh no this is exactly what happened last time when they talked me into asking Tyler,great.'she thought  
  
"What?"Hermione said coming out of the trance when she noticed the same boy from Potions walk across toward the soda machine.  
  
"Ok It's settled then,"Ginny said smiling  
  
"Huh?"Hermione said confused  
  
"Yup We'll start planing tommarow,"Rachael said smiling playing along.  
  
"Huh-What are you guys talking bout?"Hermione answered annoyed  
  
"Well we are going to get you a date for the yule ball,of course,"Ginny said in her nicest voice  
  
"What?I can get a date on MY own!,"Hermione yelled alittle angered that her suppose friends didn't think she could.  
  
"Ok well how bout if you don't get a date by this Friday,then We'll help you,k?"Ginny said  
  
"What?This Friday-Today's Wednesday!,"Hermione said panicking alittle.  
  
"Better get started then,"Rachael said smiling  
  
"Fine-Whatever.Deal,"Hermione said still a little annoyed. 


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Timing

Her friends just sat and talked not noticing Hermione dazing off and completely stressing out..

'Oh god..What have I done? There is NO way I'm goin to-' her thoughts interrupted by a familiar voice

"Hey you,"a cute boy flirted toward Herm

"What do u want Ron? Cant you tell I'm with MY friends..God You're so weird," Ginny yelled annoyed

"Umm..I wasn't talking to you..actually uhm Hermione is it? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec.?" Ron said looking very nervous and his face is red as his hair.

Ron, she sighed, that's his name..Ronald..Ronald…Wait Weasley? Ron Weasly? Ginny's older brother? Man he has changed over the summer…for the best…very best..

"no u cant talk to her she's my—" Ginny started

"yea sure," Hermione said smiling not noticing the glares Rachael and Ginny was giving her.

They walked out of the lunchroom into the by them selves.

Her heart was racing. 'I wonder if he can hear it. How can I have a crush on my best friend's brother and I thought I liked Tyler' tyler only bout 90 of the female population felt the same way herm did.

"hermione? Hello?" Ron said waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh yes..Sorry. I cant zoomed out..Sorry bout that. What did you want to talk bout?" she said daring to look into his eyes. She was melting right there. 'He must like me or at least think im cute- Right? Isnt that what Ginny said? Oh god Ginny.She's going to kill me and him for that matter.'

"…So actually I was wondering if I could just ask you a question really?" Ron said taking a step forward toward her.

'Oh my gosh. I Wonder if he's going to ask me to the yule ball. I mean it is coming up and it is a strange way how he's acting.'

"Sure." She said confidently smiling. She began laughing inside. 'They said find a date..they didn't say who. I got them there' she thought

"Ok. Well its kind of embarresing ask you this. Because I mean we really don't know eachother that well but you seem nice," Ron stumbbed. 'He cant even talk right, yes he likes me. Ginny I'm betting you hate teaching me all those tricks and hints on dating now.' She thought.

"Go on," she said bravely smiling

"Well.." Ron started but was intruped by the lunch bell.

"oh crap. That's the bell.. We'll talk before Potions ok?" Ron yelled as he ran toward his class.

"Bad timing damn bell," Hermione said annoyed.

'was he going to ask her to the ball? He had to. I mean he was so nervous and they flirted a bit. Or is it?' her mind began to wonder. And then ran to class.


	3. Chapter 3

'What have I gotten my self into now?' hermione thought as she ran to class

"does he like me? Is it wrong that I like my friend's brother? I didnt know that he was her brother when I flirted. Damnnit he's so cute why did-

"TARDY Hermione. This isn't like you," Herblogy teacher Professor. Williams said with a concerned look on her face

"Yes. I'm really sorry Professer Williams. I just lost track of time. Won't happen again," Hermione said pretending to look really sad as she sat in her table.

"yea way to go, Herm," Rachel whispered to hermione as she sat down at their table.

"shhh Rach,"Herm whispered

The class went on and the tenson between Hermione and Ginny increased..

'I know she's annoyed that he brother wanted to talk to me,but i mean it would be rude to say no ... plus he's cute.' hermoine thought

'She probully thinks that Ron asked me to the ball...but he didnt..yet. But is that what he was going to ask? It GOT to be.He had all the signs-nervous,blushed...and he wanted to ask her a QUESTION even though they didnt know eachother well..it has be..i hope it..please be it..i really don't want rach and ginny to pick a guy for me. When ginny's mad-she evil. she would probully pick some loser cuz she was mad that i think her brother is cute.' hermione conflictingly thought

"Ok Herm did you get that? Cuz i have no idea what Williams is talking about,"Rachel said looking hopefully at Herm

"Huh?What?Sorry I wasn't paying attention"Herm said turning to look at Rachel

"You WEREN'T paying attention? You were SUPPOSED to be the SMART one of the group," Rachel yelled annoyingly

"She probully was too busy daydreaming about..MY BROTHER!..ew,"Ginny rudely replied

"Whatever.I didnt sleep much so I was doozing off,"Herm quickly replied

"With your eyes open,"Ginny commented back

"Yeah,"Herm said obviously lying

"Ok whatever. I dont care what u were doing..as long as u can explain this to me..pretty please,"Rach said quickly trying to stop the fight before it started

"Let me see it,"Herm said thankful that Rach changed the subject and looked at the work

"Rach this is SO easy.Jeeze.Here I'll show u,"Herm said as she grabbed the work and showed Rach and Ginny how to do the work

"So what are you doing after class?"Rach asked nicely

"Do you have a little date with your boyfriend,"Ginny snipped

"Ok..Ginny he isn't my boyfriend. He was going to ask me a question but I ran out of time. Ok? It's nothing probully just wants notes or something,"Hermione said annoyed at Ginny's rudeness...even though she hoped that Ron wasnt just asking her for notes

"Whatever,"Ginny said rolling her eyes

"Ginny-what's your prob-"hermonie said but was intruped again by the bell

She looked over and saw that Ginny had left-particully ran to the door to leave them

"What the hell is her problem?"Herm yelled with frustrated as her and Rach slowly got their books together and left in the classroom together

"She is really senstive about her siblings, I mean she's the only girl in her family and most people don't really know her other than she's Ron's sister or Weaslette..i mean she puts all this makeup on for an act-you know that-it's ppl notice her and not her name or who her siblings are..and now even her friend notices her brother too and she's-"Rach tried to explain but was intrupped

"First off I didn't even really know her brother until today and he offered me to use his book and second I DON'T want him-"Herm protested but was intreuped again

"yes u do.just admit it. You like him and he likes u.its obvious,"rach said smiling

"I do not lik-do u think he likes me? cuz i wasnt sure,"herm said blushing

"hermione.u like him,admit.it's ok.don't tell ginny this but i think he's cute too but he wants u.its so obvious."rach said

"How is it obvious,"said herm blushing and smiling uncontrolablely

"He was all blushing.Smiley.and he never comes up to girls-lets them come to him.He likes you and thinks your cute,"Rach said smiling at Hermione who was blushing badly

"He doesn't like me or think I'm cute..who would?come on! be real.and plus he probully wants notes.."herm said sadly

"You hot and u know you it.. and i'm telling you,Ron, among many other guys,WANTS you..just admit u like him," rach said alittle annoyed at the fact that herm could actualy think she's ugly or ignore all the signs of ron liking her

"i dont know if i LIKE him..but he seems nice and is really...really...cute,"herm said laughing

"i knew it..I have to admit though...you and ron..completely cute couple,"rach said seriously

"uhm..thanks..i think but we aren't and probully never will BE a couple so it doen't matter,"herm said blushing

"We'll see..Only time will tell,huh,"Rach said smiling

"Well i'm so tired so im going to take alittle nap but i'll be back for dinner though,"said herm hugging her friend

"bye herm..be good and don't invite any boys in our dorm, girl.."Rach said

"well if udo AT LEAST put a sign on the door,"rach said smiling while laughing

"RACHEL,"herm yelled

"i'm just kidding.see ya later,hun,"rach said smiling as she walked over by some cute boy


	4. Chapter 4

"Figures,"Herm said smirking looking toward Rachel and the cute stranger were talking..ahem i mean flirting. she turned and walked to her room.

'What am I going to do?Ron doesn't like me..ok maybe might.but he's known.i guess. bit of stud. he wouldnt think i'm cute. i mean i have frizzy hair and stupid body..uhg,'she thought as she looked at herself their the mirror in the room

"Oh well.,"she said and got into some p.js and crashed into bed for a little nap. And dreams came to her...

Hermione waslaying on the couch in the common room with a cute red head.

"Moine. you're just so cute. i can't believe it took you so long to relieze that I was starring at you in Potions all along," as a shy boy pecked her on her check. Hermione smiled and blushed.

"Moine,"she said smiling

"Yeah.That's your nickname for me. Beautiful would fit to but i figure Moine would be more appretite,"Ron said laughing as he kissed Hermione on her lips quickly

"Aww.Ronny you're just so cute..and sweet,"Hermione said smiling as she kissed Ron back

The kiss began to get a little heated with passion.

"Ronny we better stop,"Hermione said completely out of breath

"Yeah..I know Moine..You're just so tempting,"Ron said withcalmly smilingand kissed her on her nose

"Tempting huh,"Herm said laughing

"Yeah.Exstreamly,"Ron said and got closer for a kiss

"Tempting for what,"Hermione said laughing and kissed him with much passion

"Have I ever told you that-"

"Yeah She's out of it. HERMIONE! HERMIONE GRACE GRANGER,"yelled Rachel waking up the once before happy Hermione. Her perfect boyfriend fated only to be replaced with inside in her eyelets.She opened her eyes and touched her lips quickly noting that it didnt seem like..just a dream.it seem so real.

"What","Hermione said coming out of the trance and became annoyed at her friend ruining her perfect dream..a dream about Ron. I can't be dreaming about a boy that she has only known for less than a day.

"Oh.It's dinnertime,Hermione. I thought you would want to know,"Ginny said quickly and left

"Ok,"Hermione responded and got up and started to changed

"Why is she still mad at me?I can't help if I like Ron and I can't help if he might think I'm cute!Ugh..I don't want to fight with her...errrr."Hermione said annoyed and threw her arms in the air out of frustration

"Look.I know Ginny is being a brat. and I understand how your feeling and I'll talk to Gin bout it,ok,"Rachel said with a concern look on her face

"Yeah.Thanks,Rach,"Herm said and walked out the room with Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

Arya Elessar-actually its not at all about the characters. it's just me having fun. but if u did pay attention hermione is kinda boy crazy. she loved that teacher of hers and giggled like all rest of the girls and that she was hurt when ron or harry didn't think of her to go to yule ball so i dont think the fact that hermione likes boys and admits it is not that off..ginny is boy-crazy..i mean that's known fact. i know im a horrible speller-i actully have dyslexia and so yea i know i switch up letters alot but it's harder for me then normal person. but yea i appreication ur comments anyhow.thanks

chap

Herm hurried to the dinner room and ate with her friends.

Although she was looking around the table for a certain boy every now and then but couldn't find him.

She was talking with her friends and classmates and then retired to her room.

"Look Herm. Can I talk to you a minute?"Ginny said

"Yeah."She replied

"Look.I'm sorry if I was being sorta bitchy toward you bout the whole ...brother...thing but I'm kinda emotional bout that and stuff. but you're my friend and I should support you whatever or whoever it is...and of course It's my brother,"Ginny said

"I don't even really know him,Gin. I admit i think he's cute but i doubt the feelings are mutal.,"Hermione said

"Hermione..Hermione...Hermione and They say YOUR the smart one! Of course he likes you and when u get to know him...you'll fall for him..they always do,"Ginny said smiling

"I don't know about that,"Hermione replied

"What ARE you talking about,Herm?"Rachel replied

"You know...frizzy hair and sucky make up..that's really attrative,"Hermione said grumply

"Your beautiful and that hair and make up..can AND will be fix be by ME,"Ginny said smiling applying some lipgloss on

"How do you mean?"Hermione questioned

"Make over 101 tomorrow 7 am.Got it"Ginny said smiling

"yea"

"Good,"said Rachel smiling

"What have I gotten myself into?"Hermione yelled and threw her hands up dramaticly.

Inside she was excited for the new look and maybe it would impress some guys or one specficly

'Since when did i get so guy-crazy?Ginny has really rubbed on me,'she though inside and smirked

She laid on her bed and so drafted into nice slumber...


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think we should wake her now or be nice and give her..a couple of minutes?"Ginny asked in a whisper toRachel overlooking the peaceful sleeping Hermione.  
"Now...1..2...-"  
"3!HERMIONE!GET UP!THERE IS A FIRE,"Rachel screamed and burst out laughing  
"WHAT!"Hermione open her eyes wide and ran to the door  
"Hermione calm down..we would only kidding.It's time to get ready for the make over"Ginny said smiling at the alarmed Hermione  
"...That...was...not...funny,"Hermione said slowly in her grumpy form  
"Well, it was to us..now come over here and let me do some magic-_figuratively_ speaking,of course,"Ginny said smiling as she guided Hermione to an open chair in front of a mirror. Ginny looked at the mirror and took it down.  
"What are you doing?"Hermione wondered out loud  
"It's going to be a complete surprise for you,honey,"Ginny said laughing at her 'master plan'  
After 2 hours,2 straightening spells,tons of make up and hair spray the look was complete  
Her hair was straight but with some wave that just added class to her look. Her normal bushy, frizzy hair normally went about an inch or so on her shoulders, but with it straighten it went much longer. almost half way to down her back.  
She had groomed eyesbrows,which was a great improvement from the thick bushy brows from before.  
She had beautiful red lipstick that that was only a couple of shades darker than her normal color. Thick eye lashes that were extremely long that were brought out with some mascara and eye liner. Her eyes shadow was a mix of colors that brought out some green in her eyes that no one, including herself, knew she had.  
'The look was completely Hermione,'Ginny thought 'Classy,sophisticated,yet sexy,'  
"Ok..Do you think we should show her now or ya know wait a couple more .. hours,"Rachel said smiling "I'm glad we got ready before we got started because we only have 15 before class,"  
"SHOW ME ALREADY!GOD,"Hermione yelled out anticipation  
"Fine,"Rachel said and put the mirror back up  
Hermione looked at her new look. It didn't even look like herself..This person in front of her was beautifully studding. She never thought of herself as pretty..maybe just decent..but basically ugly or sometimes "ok," but this girl was just ... gorgeous,but also with class andsophistication that she loved..She was more put together than she's ever looked.  
"So?"Ginny questioned with concerned  
"I LOVE IT,"Hermione yelled with excitement "I was so scared you would make me look some sytherin slut,"  
"Jeeze, We're aren't THAT mean, but I'm glad you liked it. You look great,Herm,"Ginny said smiling  
"Thanks guys. We better head to class,huh?"Hermione replied and ran along with her friends to her first class-Potions.

Note--

I would like to thank-

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE

SailorLeia

levotatingT

and all _positive_ reviews

To the others-I appricate your opinion but can you actually give me advise instead of saying "wow! you suck" i've tried to improve my spelling and diction some for those who did tell me advise. If you really hate this story so much then there is a really easy solution-DON'T READ IT. and why does hermione have to be a prep to like a guy and want to impress him?She's not a prep.She isn't really in one certain stereotype group at all.

Anyways,

thanks to all that reviewed-nice or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione walked with Rachel and Ginny to their class and then walked alone to her first class. Potion seemed like the longest trail she's ever walked.

'It's not the trail or the walk.It's your nervousness'Hermione thought

It was true. Hermione was so nervous. Even though she loved her new look,she wasn't used to it. She was used to be more invisable to all the boys. Now as she passed,they looked. She kind of liked the attention and looks,but at the same time,It was so strange to her. No guy has ever really gave her much of a second look. (Or that's what she thinks.)

She finally reached the classroom.The most hateful class ever.She was shaking badly. Worst than she was when she was going to ask Tyler Summers to the stupid ball.

'How can I like someone so soon? Is that normal?'Hermione thought

She took a deep breath and walked inside the class room and slowly walked to her desk.She saw the looks the people gave her. Exspecially some of the sytherins.

One sytherin actually felt the need to go up to her and tell her rude comment

"So..What's this?Did the little mudblood discover she's a girl?This is amazing,"the sytherin said smootly

Hermione smiled slightly. 'Did a slythern just compliment her?'

"Thanks Mal-"Hermione began but was quickly interrupted

"But it doesn't matter.Once an ugly mudblood.Always an ugly filthy mudblood.It doesn't matter how much make up or hair spray you put on,"Malfoy said smirking

"Shut Malfoy,"Ron yelled and got up and stood a couple of inches in front of Draco

"What is this?Is this your little girlfriend?"Draco said smirking as the rest of the sytherns laughed

"Uhm..,"Ron studdered

"Awwwwwww.How perfect! Trash with Trash,"Draco yelled as he inched forward trying interagate Ron. Ron looked like he was about to kill.

"Ron just stop.He isn't worth it,"Hermione said trying to get Ron's attention by tugging his arm

Just as Ron looked over to look at Hermione's pleading eyes.Draco punched him square in the nose.

Blood began to pour out and it was appair that Draco broke it. Draco didn't do anything,just smirked and went and sat in his seat right as the teacher walked in.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? What is the matter?"Snape yelled in annoyance

Ron began to move his hand alittle to show that it was bleeding,but before he did Snape figured it out by the blood on his shirt and asked Hermione what happened quickly

"Malfoy was making fun of me and Ron stood up for me and Malfoy punched Ron in the nose. and he needs to go to the nurse because I'm pretty sure its broken,"Hermione said in a very concerned tone

"20 points from Sythern for starting the fight. 10 points away of Gryindor for disaruing my class,once more.NOW Mrs. Granger will you take ..Mr.Weasley to the Nurse and quickly."Snape yelled

Hermione helped Ron out of the room and toward the nurse.It was intense silence between them. Finally Ron broke the ice.

"Hermione, you can't let this jackass tell you those things you aren't.You're not ugly or trash or any of the harmful thing he has ever said to you,"Ron said looking at her slightly.

"...I'm sorry?"Hermione said unsure how to reply

"No I'm serious Mione You need to stand up for yourself,"Ron said now looking into her eyes, Even though he had tissues in his nose to prevent his blood from going anywhere else he still looked gorerous.Her heart began to beat faster and she began to wonder if she looked ok and if he like her new look. Then it hit her.He called her "Moine" just like he did in her dream.Is that some sort of weird sign or just a coincidence...even though no one has EVER called her that.

"Moine?"Hermione said teasing him

"Yeah..I give nicknames to all of my...friends.Moine seem good for you.Short but sweet,"Ron said smiling

"Are you calling me short?"Hermione said acting offense

"Well..yea..compared to me..but I like it,"Ron said blushing

"Oh."Hermione said blusing and unsure what to say.

"Well..Well..Well Here we are.The lovely nurse area.You can go back if you want to. I got here ok.I think its ok if you go ahead and leave,"Ron said changing the subject and looking at the door

"If you want me to go back I will.It doesn't matter to me really, Ronny,"Hermione said smiling

"Ronny?"Ron replied as he looked at her confusingly

"Yeah.I figure since you gave me a nickname..It's only fair if you get one too,Ok,Ronny?"Hermione flirted. Ron just laughed and blushed. He looked at her for awhile and Hermione almost thouht that he was going to kiss her then finally he look away and muttered

"I really like your new look.You look really ...hott"

and then started to walk in. Trying not to look at Hermione, his face was an embarrassing red even brighter than his hair

"Wait Ronny."Hermione yelled

He looked over quickly as his nose began to bleed again

"What was the question you were going to ask me?"Hermione said quickly

"Oh Crap,"Ron just muttered as he tried to hold the blood from going down his face

"Are you ok,Ronny?"Hermione asked concerned as she grabbed more tissure paper from her pocket and quickly gave it to him

"Ouch.Thanks Moine. I'm sorry to do this to you but I'll tell you all about that question tomorrow sometime ok?I'm really Sorry Moine,"Ron said quickly. He opened the door and went inside the nurse.

It was lunch time already.Hermione walked down the hall toward the lunchroom.She began to blush and laugh as she muttered "Ronny."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked toward the lunchroom in a daze.  
She kept thinking about her and Ron's conversation. She didn't even notice when she bumped into someone. Only when she heard a book fall did she turn around and noticed the boy.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't paying an attention,"Hermione said as she looked at the stranger  
"It's OK, baby but can I ask you something really quick?"this strange boy asked her as he grabbed the book from the ground. She looked at this strange guy. He was cute, tall, and had some interesting scar on his forehead. Then she stopped and realized that he called her "Baby" and he asked her a question  
"Oh uhm yea,"Hermione said slightly blushing for starring at him. She hoped he didn't notice that she blushed. She knew he was hitting on her, she wasn't used to it.  
"So,honey.Are you new here? because I'm pretty sure that I've never seen someone so beautiful as you here before"the boy said smoothly. She looked down and saw the lion logo on his robe.'He is even in my class.'she thought. Then it hit her, the scar, the messy hair-it's Harry Potter. They actually were friends for first and second year but drafted in the middle of third year. Now she was in sixth year and he didn't even realized her.  
"No, Actually Harry We know each other quite well,"Hermione said smiling  
"Oh really? I think I remember such a beautiful face. How 'well' do we know each other exactly,"Harry said  
Hermione was smiling but then it hit her-he might think but 'well' she might like-sexual. She began to worry  
"I'm Hermione,Harry.Jeeze and you think you know someone,"Hermione said smiling brightly.  
He looked at her for a couple of minutes in disbelief  
"Wow,Herm.Why did we stop being friends-or now more?"Harry said smiling as he push one of his hands threw his famously wild hair  
"So, you only are interest in me now that I fixed my hair and put some make up on? Wow Nice to know that you aren't materialistic  
"Hermione yelled and turned around and then without thinking she turn and faced the confused Harry and shouted  
"We stop being friends because you decided that I was too ugly for your new little click."  
Hermione eyes began to water as she rushed toward the lunch room only to remember all the hurtful thought from long ago to come back

"What is the matter, Harry?"  
"You are. Why can't you take Lavender's advise and ya know and wear some make up."  
"Why does that matter to you?"  
"It does. People see me with you and they are confused why I'm hanging out with someone that looks like you"  
"Fine. I don't want to embarrassed you anymore. I hope you have a great life, Harold."  
She quickly walked to her lunch table  
"Hey Herm"Ginny said smiling  
"What's wrong?"Rachel said  
"Oh nothing. Harry's just a jerk,"Hermione said quickly  
"What he say now? Did he dis you new look? If he did I'm going to kick his fine ass,"Ginny replied  
"No..actually the oppiosite.He hit on me without realizing it was me and then I told him who I was and he tried to act all smooth and ask why we stop being friends or even more and i told him why,"Hermione said  
"That's kinda ironic,"Ginny said smiling  
"So..Anyways What did Ron think of your look,"Rachel said smiling as she raise her eye brows in suggestion  
"I think he might of muttered that he thought i looked hott,I'm not sure,"Hermione replied  
"Ohhhhhhhh Hermione has a boyfriend,"Rachel shouted laughing  
"Do NOT.Shhhh,"Hermione blushed as a lot of the people in the lunchroom was looking at her  
"But remember you have to get a date for the ball by tomorrow or we pick,"Ginny said  
"No pressure of anything,right?"Hermione said sacasaly  
"You both like eachother.Just ask,Herm,"Rachel said in a serious voice  
"Did he ever tell you what he was going to ask you or whatever?"Ginny asked  
"No. Ronny-I mean Ron told me he'll tell me late," Hermione blushed as she let the nickname slip  
"Wait-Ronny?"Ginny said burst of laughing with Rachel  
"Yeah. Long story. Shut up,"Hermione replied

ok i KNOW that sucked.and I'm sorry!I didn't get to update until today because I had to work-work-work! and then when I finally have time It was hard to think of something so It's not that good but anyways.I want to thank the following for their reviews-

SailorLeia

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE

Gomen-ne-Yami  
monkeybait

levotatingT

and all the great reviews! thanks guys if it wasnt for you,I would of just stopped this story!


End file.
